Open Your Eyes
by 36degrees
Summary: Rony nunca foi muito bom em perceber as coisas. Era preciso que algo mais forte que ele abrisse os seus olhos  afinal, já era tempo.


Quando uma sombra encobriu uma página de seu livro, Hermione deveria ter rapidamente percebido não ser um aluno de Hogwarts cobrindo seu sol; afinal, nenhum deles se atreveria a interromper uma de suas leituras concentradas. Sem tirar os olhos do livro, mas com profunda irritação, as únicas palavras saídas da boca de Hermione foram:

- Com tanto lugar para você pegar sol, você poderia fazer isso em outro lugar que não fosse atrás de mim, não?

- Mas é exatamente atrás de _**você**_ que eu quero estar - respondeu uma voz grave de sotaque carregado.

Ao olhar para trás, Hermione percebeu que era Vítor Krum a causa de sua irritação. Este, porém, era mais alto e robusto do que o que conhecera há três anos.

Deixando o livro cair, Hermione apressou-se em se levantar para abraçá-lo com vontade. Hermione recebeu naquele simples gesto o que não recebia fazia tempos.

Talvez não fosse esse o abraço que ela desejava, mas não fazia mal ser desejada por alguém mesmo que não fosse por quem ela queria.

- Como tem passado, Herrrrmione?

- Bem, bem, na medida do possível...

Durante algum tempo, conversaram sobre as mudanças dos últimos tempos e o rumo que suas vidas tomaram. Passado algumas horas, Krum convidou Hermione para passar o resto da tarde com ele em Hogsmeade.

Sentada em uma taberna ouvindo Krum falar de suas últimas partidas, Hermione via que, apesar de ele ser atencioso e sedutor, não era ali que queria estar. Ainda assim deixou a tarde fluir e aceitou mais um uísque de fogo. Já sentia-se um pouco tonta , mas achava que devia a si mesma quebrar algumas regras.

Deixando-a no salão de entrada de Hogwarts, Krum afastou uma madeixa do olho de Hermione. Sentindo os lábios do rapaz se aproximarem dos seus, Hermione disse:

- Krum...desculpe...

Krum afastou-se, resignado. Por mais que quisesse aquilo, não pretendia ganhá-la por insistência. Com um beijo suave em sua testa, distanciou-se sem mais olhar para trás.

Chegando na sala comunal, sentindo-se sonolenta, Hermione lançou-se em uma poltrona ao lado de Rony, que estava terminando seu dever de poções.

- Mais um trabalho em cima da hora? – perguntou Hermione em tom de censura.

Farejando um cheiro estranho no ar, Rony perguntou:

- Mione, você andou tentando ajudar os elfos na limpeza de novo?

- Por quê?

- Não sei, você está com um cheiro estranho...

- Uísque de fogo – murmurou Hermione.

- Onde??? – perguntou Rony confuso olhando para os lados.

- Eu quis dizer que tomei, não que tem aqui.

- _Você? _

- É Rony, eu e Vítor.

- Krum? Aqui?

- Sim, ele veio me visitar e tomamos alguns drinques.

- Ele veio para algum campeonato? Porque ele não viria da Bulgária até aqui só para te ver.

- _Só_ para me ver???

Hermione levantou e começou a subir as escadas batendo os pés, mas, parando na metade do caminho, olhando entristecidamente para trás, disse:

- É Weasley, existem homens que acham que valho a pena – e subiu até o dormitório feminino.

Naquela noite os dois demorariam muito tempo para pegar no sono, um arrependido pelo que falou e o outro pelo que não falou.

Ao longo da semana, Rony e Hermione não ignoraram a existência um do outro como haviam feito nas brigas anteriores. Trataram-se não como amigos ressentidos, mas sim como meros conhecidos. Era como se uma distância maior houvesse se criado entre eles, impedindo que conseguissem sequer sentir raiva um do outro. Nem Harry teve muito o que fazer dessa vez, já que os dois não deixavam de conversar, mas claramente não eram os mesmos Rony e Hermione de antes.

Rony não pedia mais a ajuda de Hermione com os trabalhos escolares, nem ela caçoava de sua imaturidade. Durante a semana inteira apenas se falaram quando necessário.

Na sexta-feira, não agüentando mais aquela situação desconfortável, Rony aproximou-se de Hermione na saída da aula de Snape:

- Engraçado, pra você eu sou sempre o infantil, mas olha quem está sendo a infantil agora, deixando de falar comigo sem motivo nenhum. – disse Rony enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores.

- Não Rony, eu não parei de falar com você, só não tenho mais o que falar.

- Como assim não tem mais o que falar?

Hermione continuou andando sem responder, ignorando um Rony enfurecido que continuava em seu encalço. Só quando sentiu seu pulso sendo firmemente apertado pelas mãos ásperas e quentes de Rony, Hermione parou e falou o queria ter falado antes:

- Eu estou cansada de ter que te explicar tudo, de você não perceber nada, de você não enxergar o que está diante de seus olhos e de ter sempre que ser sua mãe. Eu não quero ser sua mãe!

- Então o que você quer afinal?- perguntou Rony pressionando-a contra as pedras frias do corredor.

Hermione sentiu suas respirações misturarem-se. Apesar das vestes grossas, ela pôde sentir cada contração dos músculos de Rony, cada centímetro de seu abdome definido pressionando sua pele, fazendo-a sentir o ritmo acelerado de seu coração. Seus lábios quase tocavam o pescoço do menino, que movimentava-se com as ondulações de seu pomo-de-Adão.

Sentiram um tremor, que por um momento pensaram vir deles mesmos. Logo perceberam que a parede contra a qual estavam apoiados transformava-se em uma porta, cujas formas se tornavam cada vez mais definidas. Rony recuou alguns passos, mantendo Hermione junto de si.

- A Sala Precisa — disse Rony. Hermione, porém, só notando os movimentos do seu pomo-de-Adão se deu conta de que ele havia dito alguma coisa.

- A Sala Precisa.

Olhando a porta, os dois mantiveram-se em silêncio por alguns instantes. As palavras de Hermione ecoavam na mente de Rony. "Estou cansada de você não enxergar o que está diante de seus olhos". Rony não queria mais não enxergar, já que o que estava diante de seus olhos era o que ele mais queria. Entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela, abriu a porta da Sala e guiou-a para dentro.

Em meio a dezenas de velas acesas, viram uma enorme cama encoberta por lençóis de seda brancos. Ao fundo tocava uma música; eles não conseguiam, porém, prestar atenção na letra. Apenas sentiam-se envolvidos pela melodia.

_All this feel strange and untrue and I won't waste a minute without you _

Rony pressionou seus lábios contra a testa, as maçãs do rosto e o nariz de Hermione, passando por sua boca direto para o queixo. Hermione tremia com antecipação por aquilo que tanto esperara. Para o aumento de sua agonia, os lábios de Rony desceram até sua nuca, mordiscando sua pele trêmula, fazendo arrepios descerem por todo o seu corpo.

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold and I'm getting so tired and so old_

_The anger swells in my guts and I won't feel these slices and cuts_

Hermione, não suportando mais a espera, fincou seus dedos por entre os cabelos ruivos de Rony, trazendo sua boca de encontro à dela. Irromperam então em um beijo faminto, consumindo um ao outro com todo o desejo acumulado ao longo dos anos. Rony envolveu-a pela cintura, colando seu peito arfante ao dela.

_I want so much to open your eyes cause I need you to look into mine_

Despiram um ao outro, descobrindo-se não só de suas vestes, mas também de todo o pudor. Rony ergueu-a em seus braços; Hermione, aproveitando o momento, entrelaçou suas pernas em torno dele, deixando-se levar até a cama.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

Rony deitou-se sobre Hermione, deixando-a sentir todo o seu peso. Subitamente, uma onda de timidez dominou a ambos. Irromperam em risos que iluminaram o rosto de Hermione e atiçaram ainda mais a vontade de Rony de encobrí-la com seus beijos.

_Get up get out get away from these lies, cause they don't get your soul or your fire_

Agora os dois sabiam que tudo iria mudar. Por um instante sentiram medo. Um beijo, no entanto, foi o bastante para apagá-los.

_Take my hand knot your fingers through mine and we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

Os beijos atiçavam Rony cada vez mais. Os movimentos de subida e descida do colo de Hermione contra o seu peito o faziam ansiar por algo mais. Hesitante, Rony passou sua língua pelos seus seios, sua barriga, seu ventre, sentindo através dos arranhões em sua pele o deleite que causava nela. Parou por um segundo, sem saber se deveria continuar.

_Every minute from this minute now, we can do what we like anywhere _

- Não precisa ter medo, Rony. Quero isso tanto quanto você.

Ele então deixou-se guiar por suas emoções, enchendo-a de prazer, até que ela não quisesse mais apenas receber prazer mas também dar prazer.

- Vem. Deixa eu sentir você.

_I want so much to open your eyes, cause I need you to look into mine_

Hermione trouxe-o lentamente para dentro de si. Sentia dor, sim; mas o prazer e o desejo de senti-lo completando-a eram maiores. Seus corpos atingiram um encaixe perfeito, movendo-se ao ritmo da música. Não pararam até estarem saciados, seus corpos abraçados em exaustão.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

Afagando os cabelos de Hermione, colados à sua testa com o suor da noite, Rony beijou-lhe as pálpebras.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

Durma bem, Hermione.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

- Como nunca dormi na minha vida.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

E, serenamente, adormeceram nos braços um do outro, aquecidos pelo calor das velas e de seus corpos.


End file.
